


War Games [Podfic]

by EchoDeltaNine, Footloose



Series: Loaded March [Podfic] [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Military, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoDeltaNine/pseuds/EchoDeltaNine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose
Summary: There's war games -- the sort that nearly get members of Team Excalibur killed, where Arthur proves his men are better than anyone else, and the ones that involve power and politics.And then there's War Games.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for being so patient with the wait for Part II of Loaded March! I would like to thank Footloose for allowing me to record these podfics, and I hope you enjoy War Games!

This is a podfic of [War Games, Part 2 of the Loaded March Series by Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243609).

 

 

 

Available for download at MediaFire:  [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kpao2zvue3up2p9/00WarGames_2016-12-18.mp3), [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4bu4z1ou27maw9z/00WarGames_2016-12-18.m4a)


End file.
